


El soldado perfecto

by Rochiwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochiwinchester/pseuds/Rochiwinchester
Summary: chuck decidio escribir un libro sobre dean, y sobre toda su vida ,incluso los secretos que intentaba guardar¿como se sentira dean con eso? ¿como se sentira sam al leerlo?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean era mucho mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez estaría dispuesto a demostrar. Las cicatrices en su espalda , las heridas en su mente lo demostraban y es que esto no se trataba de que tan bien o rapido matara un nido de vampiros, o un wendigo ,o a los mismísimos idiotas de los ángeles , se trataba de el y de su familia, de su padre, de su madre, de sammy , de su sammy, el niño que casi sintió suyo, que protegió con todo lo que pude, de todo lo que pudo, que fue puesto en sus brazos a penas a los cuatro años, y nadie sabia, ni siquiera su hermano, nadie sabia de sus heridas, de cuantas noches paso soportando a su padre, cuantos mañana soportando a sus compañeros de colegio, y tardes cuidando de sam pero chuck había decidido escribir sobre todo, era un libro completo con sus secretos mas oscuros, con sus heridas mas profundas y el dolor que sentía cada mañana al levantarse y saber toda la gente que murió por el, así que hay estaba el, en el bunker tomando su café mientras veía en la mesa, lo ultimo que hubiese querido ver, un libro de tapa marrón llamado"el soldado perfecto" y al lado una pila de hojas con apartes que no seria publicadas por respeto a el, pero eso era tarde, su hermano había sido el que recibe el paquete, el había tocado esas hojas y el libro antes, su hermano había leído todo, y no había dejado que ni una sola silaba se le escapara, el había leído absolutamente todo, y lo había absorbido, había visto los ojos de sam esta mañana, mezclado con dolor, culpa y remordimiento y lo cierto es que dean estaba tan aterrado que ni siquiera había terminado su café y no se atrevía a tocar esas hojas, el ya sabia su historia, y eso solo se trataba de el, entonces no gracias, el no tocaría eso y tampoco lo hablaría, pero lo vio en sam cuando le dijo   
-Dean, solo léelo-   
sabia que eso significa que ellos estaban cerca de tener un momento de chicas, de los que lo ponían incomodo, respiro hondo, abrió el libro y vio en el todo lo que intento ocultar durante tanto tiempo, las peleas con su padre, los golpes que recibió de crió, las cicatrices de las que nunca le contó a sam, el abandono a su padre hacia el, el hecho de que iba a ver a sam en la Universidad a la misma hora cada tres semanas, el mismo día de la semana, como se sintió cuando sam murió, como se sintió cuando el vio a sam tomar la sangre de ruby, el nunca contó nada de eso y ahora todo estaba libre todos sus sentimientos había sido expuestos por el mismo Dios y el se sentía tan traicionado, tan dolido, se sentía tan molesto, que tiro las hojas haciéndolas caer por todo el suelo de la cocina y se dirigió al comedor donde sam estaba y recogió su chaqueta sin dar explicación, sabia que sam estaba detrás de el, así que cuando se subió al impala sintió el lado del acompañante cerrar su puerta también , y se dispuso a manejar.  
Sam miro a su hermano, suspiro, aun estaba conmocionado por todo lo que leyó, y aun quería saber si era verdad, porque el hecho de que lo escrito dios no lo hacia real ¿no? , el esperaba que no, por que de otra manera, su hermano estaba peor de lo que el creía, miro a dean, ya no podría ver a su hermano de la misma forma otra vez, no después de todo lo que leyó, aclaro su garganta y decidió hablar de una vez   
\- Dean   
-que quieres?   
\- a donde vamos ?   
-a buscar a chuck


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y su mirada sobre todo lo que pasó durante su viaje en busca de chuck con un Dean molesto

-punto de vista de sam-  
Sam sentía que debía decir algo,lo que sea ,dean parecía tan molesto con el asunto del libro,el también lo estaba despertar y leer un libro con toda la historia de tu hermano y ver que no sabías nada más que un pedazo,duele hace mucho habían decidido que no habría más secretos entre ellos pero dean nunca le había contado todo lo que sufrió,suspiro pesado mirando hacia la ventana el recorrido que hacía el impala,pasaron tantos momentos juntos en el coche y dean pasó mucho más solo en el coche ,miro a su hermano sus ojos verdes brillan fuerte ,su mandíbula se veía apretada una señal de que estaba molesto y sus nudillos estaban blancos alrededor del volante ,así que decidí que era hora de hablar   
-Dean  
-que sam?-los ojos de su hermano ,se fijaron en los suyos y un millón de emociones estaban atrapadas en aquellos ojos verdes  
-es verdad?todo lo que escribió chico lo es?-lo miró esperando una respuesta sarcastica,un mal chiste en su lugar recibió un suspiro derrotado por parte de su hermano y sintió como si toda su vida hubiese sido de mentira,el creía que su hermano tenía una gran relación con john ,lo cierto es que estaba tan lejos de tenerla ,tan lejos de ser padre-hijo ,todo lo que los unía era sam ,ahora que lo sabía su boca tenía un sabor amargo saber que su hermano,su confidente,su superhéroe era maltratado por su padre durante toda su niñez,saber que si no fuera por el dean habría abandonado a su padre,a la caza y el se había ido a la universidad dejando a la única persona que le importaba a merced de un monstruo,aclaró su garganta y volvió la vista a la carretera   
-por qué no me contaste dean?  
-qué habrías hecho sam?¿que hubiese cambiado?  
-Podrías haber venido conmigo en ese momento!pudimos resolverlo juntos !  
-ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso sam   
-no pasó mucho tiempo desde que tiene el amuleto atado a tu mano por qué no quieres que lo vea -dijo con un tono amargo ,dirigiendo su vista a dean finalmente,dean suspiró y decidió parar el coche,no tenía mucho sentido buscar a dios de todos modos el daño ya estaba hecho  
-sam..  
-no dean ,tú escúchame a mi dijimos que no más secreto,lo prometiste dean!,creo que merecía saber todo lo que papa te hizo ,todo lo que pasó contigo durante todo este tiempo dean,soy tu hermano tengo que ser capaz de ayudarte!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo hice desde el punto de vista de sam ,aunque creo que hice a sam un poco infantil comenten y opinen!!  
> Muchas gracias!!

**Author's Note:**

> hola! soy nueva ,si quieres que la siga o si tienes una opinion al respecto simplemente comentar


End file.
